Only After Dark
by Suma Akila
Summary: He's a wild sort of beauty that reminds Sasuke of forest nights and fresh air. He's lust, he's desire, he's danger. And Sasuke wants more, even if he doesn't understand why. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the lyrics of Take It Off by Kesha, and also a song called After Dark by Tito & Tarantula. Look that second one up, it's great. Not a fan of Kesha's music, but like the words and so here we are. Some OCness, seeing as it's a one shot and there is no time for me to lay down the history and buildup and whatnot. Hope you all like it. **

**Only A Memory**

Sauske has never been to the newest club that erected itself downtown shortly after the economy began to do a dive into the negative.

It came as a surprise to the community when the large abandoned building near the center of the entire city was bought up and immediately worked upon, changing it into something _different. _

He finds it questionable that the restorations and everything else that needed to be done were finished just as soon as the economy started rising once more at a rather rapid pace. But Sasuke overthinks things like that all the time and he had barely spared the club a glance every time he passed it.

Not tonight.

No; tonight he stands in front of the building with a bland expression on his otherwise beautiful features, pale skin nearly glowing in the moonlight against his too black hair. He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, allowing the feel of the music pumping within reach him through his feet.

It's mildly astonishing that the music can't be made out from just outside the building. If it had the depth and power to surge through his feet then it _must _be extremely loud. Logic speaking, everyone outside should be able to hear the words clearly.

Sasuke takes in a deep breath of the muggy, summer air and closes his eyes against the smell of the city. He's never really liked it here amongst the crowds of people and the stifling cage of skyscrapers that surround him. But his brother had been very clear. The city had jobs, and that meant money that could keep them both alive.

The Uchiha's are a far cry from what anyone can call poor. When their parents had been murdered long ago, everything they had had been left to Itachi and Sasuke. But Itachi hadn't been able to touch it until he was twenty one, and even then he had their parent's idea of saving. _Never spend more than is necessary, _the echo of his father's dead voice floats in his head, _live only on what can make you survive. You never know when you might need it for an emergency. _

Sasuke wrenches himself from the morbid imaginary voice warbling in his mind and instead chooses to focus on the back of his friends' head. It had been his idea to come out tonight, even Itachi had agreed that Sasuke needed some time to let loose and have fun. The evidence of Itachi's support sat folded in his jeans' pocket; a hundred dollar bill so fresh out of the bank that the only fold in it was the one he had made himself.

The line moves and he finds himself in front of the bouncer, holding out his card next to Gaara's to allow the burly man to look them over. Seemingly satisfied they are waved in.

As soon as Sasuke steps inside he is nearly overwhelmed with the smell of sweat and booze. It's not exactly an unpleasant smell, but something he would avoid if possible. Seeing as they are in a night club, however, he knows its impossible to avoid and so therefore he embraces it. He rather likes it. On some level it reminds him of the home he used to live in with Itachi and his parents, where the only noise coming in was birds and the calls of predators beyond the perimeter of the tall trees.

He blinks, once more bringing himself back to reality, and continues down the hallway of loiterers that are either too drunk to continue dancing or need a break from the humdrum of writhing, twisting bodies. He steps around one woman sprawled out on the floor and he can't fight the feeling of amused disgust that rises within him. Some people…..

Gaara pushes open the second door as they step through and his current thought trails off into nothing.

Flashing lights make the dark room pulse as if it has its own heartbeat and Sasuke muses that it very well might, the living thing that controls people and throws them into acting on their basic animalistic thoughts and needs.

A living, breathing thing that strokes down his spine and beckons him to move in further, to give himself up to the dark hum that is it's voice. The place is packed, the occupants varying from those who wear shirts with ties to those who wear nearly nothing at all, but all of them mix without any inhibitions. Sasuke is stunned into staring and he startles when he feels a cold bottle press into his hand and he looks down to see that Gaara has already ordered them beers and he blinks. How long has he been staring?

He takes a sip of his beer and drags his eyes back to the floor, now having around to a side where a small round table is sitting to lean across the top and place his elbows against the hard wood surface. He is absently scanning the crowd on the first floor, since the second floor is really just a large walkway that hugs the walls with the center hollowed out so people can do exactly as he is doing, and the music slowly begins to change.

It's upbeat, a woman singing whose voice he can't really stand but a beat that makes his head begin to bob. Sasuke has never been into the music that makes other people rave but being in a club it cant be helped. Gaara has disappeared, leaving him to his own thoughts, and his second beer.

And that's when he sees him.

He's in the middle of the dance floor, his limbs and body ululating to the upbeat tune that blares from the speakers. He's tall, Sasuke can tell that from even here, and everyone around him seems to give him space as they continue to dance and watch him at the same time.

Sasuke is immediately entranced.

He's a wild sort of beauty, skin healthy tan even in the darkness of the club, eyes closed as he throws his head back and forth and tossing corn yellow hair in every direction. A thin sheen of sweat makes his face and neck glisten and Sasuke finds himself short of breath as he leans further over the table as if it will bring him closer to the wild man.

An orange wife beater accentuates a broad chest and a slender waist, polar opposite to Sasuke's more lithe strength. Long legs are swathed in black stained jeans that ride on his hips, shoes can't be seen from Sasuke's vantage point.

But what the man wears is not Sasuke's attention. It's the simple way the man _moves. _It's as if the club's heartbeat, it's voice, has slithered into his very being and gained control. His every sway screams to Sasuke's more _primal _needs and the raven finds himself abandoning his beer and his table in favor of pushing through people and making his way down as fast as he is able to the bottom floor.

When he finally reaches his destination however, the quick pulse of music has died away and been replaced by something….. else.

Its seductive and entrancing and although he is obviously not working for the club, all eyes are completely focused on the blonde in the middle of the dance floor… including his. He can't look away, because as the guitar notes ring out around the room his breath is utterly stolen from him at the sight before him.

The blonde, enraptured by the music, is swaying his body back and forth, his shoulders rolling, He bites his lower lip and Sasuke feels himself mirroring the action, his breath hitching as large hands rub over thighs and abdomen, drawing his attention to a toned midsection shown from behind that impossibly snug wife beater.

The blonde's head tilts back to face the ceiling with his eyes closed and a pleased expression on his face. Sasuke has to restrain the urge to move forward, to put his hands on the other male. He has known for some time that he is gay, but he has never had a response so powerful towards another male before.

Like a snake the other man twists his torso and grinds his hips against an imaginary partner, his lips parting in a silent moan. Sasuke's hands curl into fists at his sides as his mouth begins to water. He is enraptured… there can't possibly be a more intoxicating male in the entire city.

He feels his pants becoming tight and suppresses a lustful moan as his dark eyes follow his prey.

And then he is met with an overwhelming sea of blue. It's breathtaking and so he stops breathing. The man has opened his eyes and locked gazes with Sasuke and he can't help but think that the other man's eyes are like the sky, or a Caribbean sea, or maybe even a color blue that can be made it's own name. Surely Sasuke has never seen something so utterly crystal clear and demanding.

Before more can be thought he finds himself wrapped up in strong tanned arms, a hardened body pressing and grinding against his slender one. Hips are pressed together in and intimate manner, and a toned thigh has slipped between his own legs before he can react, pressing against his unwilling and yet rising erection.

He gasps out his surprise, drowning in a tidal wave of blue, before his lips are claimed in a hard and needy kiss. Ravished by lips and tongue and passion he can't help but give in, his own tongue meeting the warmth of another even as he tries to reason that he shouldn't be doing this in front of a whole club full of people.

He gasps a breath full of air as he pulls away trying to remember to breath, and he hears a throaty chuckle that has him gaping at the man who has somehow directed him completely off of the dance floor without him noticing, his back pressed against a wall of the club near the bathrooms.

Sasuke startles, pushing open palms against a wide and _strong _chest, panicked black orbs darting up to meet swimming blues of the other. Said man back up a step, licking his lips, hungry gaze focused on Sasuke as he speaks.

And oh, what a voice he has. Thick and rich and accented with a tone that Sasuke doesn't understand and yet enjoys. He can't deny the lilt to the other man's voice turns him on even more, his breath coming out in a ragged sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?"

_Did he? _Sasuke asks himself the same question and he can feel his slender brows drawing into a scowl of confusion. No, the other man hasn't done something wrong. And yet….

His thoughts are cut short with a small chuckle and then lips are molding against him and hands are ghosting over whatever bare skin that can be reached and Sasuke is _done, _officially allowing his mind to vacate the premises.

…..

He woke up in a hotel room.

It was a nice one, at least what he could tell from sitting up and allowing the feather comforter to pool around his naked hips. The walls were painted a deep chocolate brown, accented with burgundy and black. Classy. Rich looking.

And to hell if he can remember exactly how he has gotten here.

He looks around confused, biting on his lower lip and running a hand through his raven black hair. Then, slipping from the bed, he stands… only to feel a twinge in his lower back and wince. That brought back a rush of memories that has him blushing.

The blonde stranger dancing, then suddenly him being against a wall and literally almost being devoured alive. Him being talked into leaving the club with the blonde male who holds a silver tongue. Him being dragged to the hotel and stripped of his clothing. Them, tangled in a flurry of limbs and smelling of sex and booze and….

And Sasuke jolts out of the bedroom so fast that he nearly falls over himself. He looks around the penthouse frantically but obviously finds nothing. He moves into the kitchen, wide eyes round and disbelieving and completely confused.

When he drags himself back into the bedroom he spots (totally by chance) a slip of paper sitting on the bedside table and he trudges towards it, bending over to examine the messy scrawl that decorates the whiteness. The note is simple, to the point, and only then does Sasuke realize that he had never asked for the man's name.

Because there, on the note, all it said was…

_~Only after dark, my little raven.~_

He blinks, sinking onto the bed in a slouched over seated position, note crinkling in is hand as he closes his eyes.

_What the hell?_

…..

Hope you liked it. Plan on it only being a one shot, but you might be able to encourage it into more. Lol. This version of Naruto has been plaguing my mind for a while. Rated M for If it's wanted to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've gotten a few requests already to continue Only After Dark. I know I shouldn't start it… I have so many unfinished stories already, but what's the harm? I have writers block on all of them right now and I refuse to churn out a forced chapter cause those are never good, so, might as well. Hmmm, so if you enjoyed the first chapter, here's another. I guess I will continue it until it runs out of steam. LoL!**

**Only After Dark**

Sasuke stares blankly at the wall of his room. Currently reclining on his bed, back bent and pressed against the wall enough so that his chin is bent forward and nearly resting on his chest there is no possible way that he can be considered comfortable. But comfort is not his concern. In fact, he isn't thinking of anything at all.

Well, anything outside of blonde hair, impossible blue, and rough hands. He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and closes his eyes where he is graced with echoes of moans and heavy breaths. He clenches his teeth together and sits up with a sigh, sliding off of his bed to numbly make his way out into the living room.

Itachi isn't home. It's Sunday and Sasuke has no idea where his older brother can possibly be but he really doesn't care, his heavy feet carrying him through the dining room and into the kitchen where he randomly shifts through the fridge. Then the pantry. Then all the other cabinets in the kitchen. When he realizes what he is doing he slams the current door shut, feeling his lips pull into a distasteful frown.

_What the hell is my problem? _He grumbles the words to himself in his mind, padding back through the dining room to the living room to flop down on the recliner positioned at the corner of the room. He absently turns on the T.V, flipping through the channels and listening to the evenly spaced click of every channel changed.

Quickly growing bored of this he rolls out of the chair and stands up, leaving the controller in the seat and the T.V on before dragging himself through the small house once more. When he ends up aimlessly wandering he stops to scowl and his frown increases.

_Am I really _pacing _right now?_

No. He refuses to acknowledge that, because Sasuke doesn't pace. He has never paced in his entire nineteen years of life and he doesn't plan on doing it now. No, he won't give into pacing his own home.

So he decides to go for a walk. Yes, that's not pacing.

He toes on his shoes at the door and tucks his hands into his most comfortable pair of blue jeans, unworried about the slightly rumpled appearance to his simple black and grey t-shirt, and steps out into the afternoon air.

He scans around him, taking in the other small houses tucked on the other side of the street, all the same shape as his, and all touching without any yard to speak of. Gods, he hates the city.

He turns left off of his steps, casually strolling down the sidewalk and doing a pretty decent job of ignoring the cars that rumble by, or the obnoxious blaring of horns belonging to angry drivers, or even the occasional back fire of an exhaust that sends unhealthy fumes billowing out in all directions.

He knows where he wants to go. It's where he always goes whenever he's feeling particularly down or irritated or just wanting a little taste of what _home _was like. He reaches it in exactly twenty two minutes and sixteen seconds at his pace, just like he always does every time he chooses to come here.

It's the only park in the city, and it's relatively big. Covering a few blocks and paying homage to everyone from the avid dog lover to the lazy book reader seeking a shaded spot of grass or a bench, it can't possibly add up to what he used to have but is better than nothing. He rounds the corner of the little black fence that surrounds the place and continues walking at a more sedate pace, hugging the edge of the winding sidewalk to make way for joggers and dog walkers (even though the burgundy colored walkway is wide enough to accommodate several people walking side by side.)

_Two days. _He thinks to himself, and then instantly corrects himself in his own mind. Today _could _technically be considered two days but, then again, not really. Not that he _cares, _but it's still a fact. Yesterday, and now today. That makes two days. Right?

He refuses the sigh that tries to escape his lips and drags his coal black eyes off to the side to watch as a shaggy yellow Labrador darts out after a thrown frisby, barking in excitement as it jumps up in a twist to catch the disk in his jaws.

He clenches his jaw tight and rips his eyes away from the bright colored fur, stubbornly focusing his attention on the walkway before him. _I'm acting like a freaking girl, _he snarls the insult to his mind, berating it for bringing up memories of _that man. _The man whose name he never asked for. The man who left him in a hotel room with a single, vague note.

The man who he had given his virginity to.

He kicks absently at a rock and watches it skitter away across the grass. _That's not exactly true, _he berates himself as he tries to discourage the upset feeling attempting to rise to the surface. He has had sex before. He's good looking, girl's practically swoon all over him. He has had plenty of girlfriends to share heated kisses with, and a few to roll around in bed with but… no, no. He had never slept with a _man _before.

He realized he was gay when he was with his last girlfriend. Pretty and determined thing she was… still is… with short light pink hair and large expressive eyes that sparkled when she got angry. They had dated for months… close to a year, really. And they had plenty of great, great sex. Practically every other day. For long periods of time.

But it just wasn't…. enough. No, Sakura was sweet and pliant and _so very soft, _but he wasn't satisfied with _soft _and _curvy. _It was actually a complete accident that he started to realize he was gay. He had never had the urge to look at men in a sexual way, and he never really had any type of urge to touch one other than to shake their hands in greeting, so it came as quite a shock when he began to realize what his actual _problem _was.

He and Sakura were snuggled up on his couch, flipping randomly through T.V shows to find something they could watch, when suddenly she squealed and sat upright to snatch the remote from his hand and flicked back a channel.

He was startled by her actions, but was even more startled when he came face to face with what it was she had flipped back to. There, on screen, two people were pressed together in a rather passionate embrace, lips locked in a fiery kiss and torso's bare to the hips. They were both sopping wet, standing beside a pool in the shadows of the trees even though it was night out; as if they needed to hide.

Which he supposes they did because they were both fairly youthful people…probably around high school age. And they had obviously been drinking, if the nearly empty bottle of liquor sitting near the bottom of the screen on a little round table was any clue.

And they were both very, _very _male.

Sasuke's mouth had gone dry. It was an immediate reaction, sort of like when he closed his eyes while Sakura gave him a particularly skillful blow job. He couldn't look away. At first he attributed it to disgusted awe, but then he realized it was something completely different.

He had made her change the channel immediately and she had pouted about it for a while but eventually got over it as she always did, and then later that evening while Itachi was still at work they went up into his bedroom and had a strange bout of wild sex. He had flipped her onto her hands and knees and taken her doggy style, all the while with his eyes closed and his memory replaying the vision of the two males hiding away their secret passion.

Yes, then he knew. And they broke it off not long after. But she was a good friend still…she had understood. It had taken every single ounce of his being to actually tell her that he was gay, and she had taken it into stride, going so far as to even joke about him taping his first hot male on male action so that she could watch it later.

_Oops, sorry, Sakura. _He halfheartedly and sardonically says in his mind. He must really like to wallow in self-pity these days. He stops abruptly, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before letting it out in a controlled way. _Count to ten? _He asks himself with a small smile, and continues on.

His first male 'relationship' had been to a rather strange individual. _Flamboyantly _gay, (at least in the closet) Neji was a strange contradiction. When Sasuke had first met him he thought him to be overly proper, way too concerned with old outdated traditional values, and a relative stick in the mud. He was attractive enough, with straight long black hair and steely grey eyes, but Sasuke hadn't looked twice at him because he had thought him as straight as an arrow.

But, apparently that was _exactly _how straight he was, and Sasuke found out that arrows _were _flexible enough to bend, and if it weren't for his strict traditionalist family, Neji would literally bend so far he'd snap. _Literally_. He had walked in on a very interesting scene of Neji twirling around in a little skirt and cutoff tank top and holding a hair brush singing spice girls quite on accident while visiting the other male's college dorm room and, well, there was little the other male could say in defense of the outfit…let alone the very girlish, very _adorable _way that his inky black hair had been tied up _in pig tails. _

And so, to ease the growing tension and obvious discomfort of the quickly reddening other male, he had simply deadpanned that _no, _he would not dress up in women's clothes, but _yes _he was pretty sure he himself was gay and so that Neji's secret would be safe with him.

They had flirted a little in the privacy of Neji's room from then on, or occasionally 'accidentally' touched each other while in classes, and eventually got to small and quick kisses, but it never went any further than that. No, even though Neji was very much male in body and although he acted it around everyone else, when it was just he and Sasuke he was still too _feminine. _The way he moved, the way he talked, and even how soft his hands were…he was still too _woman _while still being _man. _

At first that really, really bothered him. He wasn't really comfortable with the fact that feminism was a problem for him. How gay could one person get? Then he had realized that perhaps _gay _wasn't the term he should be applying to himself, but there really wasn't any other term for it. There was _gay, _like Neji and every other person out there that liked other men and had a side of woman to them, and then there was _**Gay, **_like Sasuke realized he must be. He wanted nothing of softness, nothing of tender little hands and chattering gossip. No, none of that.

He wanted a man, period. All hard lines, rough hands, and deep voice.

_Deep voice. _He could hear it again, in the back of his mind. Husky words rasped out beside his ear as a strong chest pressed against his shoulder blades. A toned stomach lining his spine and cut thighs pressed between his own. The long, thick….

He immediately backpedals away from the memory, shying away from the thought that has just tried to invade his mind; but not of his own strength. He trips, for no apparent reason, and he draws one hand out of his pocket to run through his hair and looks down at his shoes to notice that in his distracted rush to leave the house earlier, he hadn't made sure his shoelaces were tied tight enough and that one has come completely undone and has done a fabulous job of tripping him up.

So he finally lets out a sigh and allows his knees to bend so that he can comfortably tie his shoe back up and for whatever reason that he will never fully understand, as he's looping one lace around the other, he just happens to _look up _and he forgets how to breath. Again.

He's there, in grey sweat pants and a matching hoodie. Black tennis shoes are hitting the ground strangely light, barely making a sound, and the hood on the sweater is thrown back to allow messy blonde hair to sway with each jogging step. He's so close that Sasuke can make out the red cords leading up to his small earphones, connected to what Sasuke assumes is an Ipod hidden god knows where in the baggy fabric of his clothes.

Sasuke gasps in air and stands up so fast that he gets a dizzy rush to his head. He stumbles a step out of the way, into the grass, and blue eyes flick to meet his own startled dark gaze and a strange, quick smile flashes over the expanse of his flushed face before he is gone, jogging past without a word.

Sasuke blinks and turns with words on his lips that refuse to come out and one hand reaching towards the quickly retreating back. Then the man turns down a separate walkway that dips into the trees and is gone, leaving Sasuke slack-jawed, wide eyed, and heaps more confused than he was originally.

_What…_

He drops his hand and forces his jaw shut though his wide eyes refuse to narrow.

_What the…._

He blinks rapidly, looking down at his still untied shoes, an embarrassed flush coming up over his face and down his neck.

_What the _hell?

Seems that thought might become a common one in his mind.

….

Hmmm. I still haven't decided how their next meeting will go… or exactly how they will come face to face. The mystery that surrounds the wild, blonde headed male. I just want to let you know my face has a very, very wicked smile on it right now.

Hm, I could do that, I suppose. People have asked for that before too. Yes, I think I will. Since I can't figure out exactly what it is that Naruto's profession will be, I will let you decide. What do you think? I know I have a few ideas, but I would honestly like to hear what you all would like to see. Don't be bashful, send it in a PM if you want.

On that note….bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, Yeah. Should have mentioned this, though I kind of figured when I mentioned that this Naruto is a 'version'…er, anyways…sorry, but obviously Naruto is a bit OOC. At least for now, I guess. Sorry if this disappointing, but I swear I do have a reason, it hit me what exactly I was writing last night (after a little liquid persuasion of course!) I think you all might like it if you stick with it. **

**Only After Dark**

After last weekend the last thing Sasuke would have expected was to go out to a club _once again. _

But that is exactly where he finds himself, hunched over a bar with a drink in hand and scowling at the opposite wall. It's not that he particularly dislikes going out. No, this reaction is completely and a hundred percent centered around a very confusing, very attractive blonde.

_Asshole, _Sasuke corrects in his mind as he takes another sip.

He's already feeling a nice little haze in his mind curtousy of the alcohol he's sure. But it doesn't bother him, he needs it more than he had needed going out last weekend. _Last weekend. _Against his will his mind flies to places he wishes it wouldn't and he downs the rest of his drink and swivels around his chair to stare at the people dancing on the floor.

It's a different club this time. Sasuke has been here many times, especially when he was still too young to actually drink. The bartender has a serious crush on him and even back then she would slide him whatever he wanted with a wink and a tongue along her lips.

Sasuke was always amused by that. He would never encourage the fascination that she had on him, but she would automatically just do things. Little things. Touch his hand when handing him his drink, smile while looking at him from behind heavily mascaraed eyes, bite her lower lip after saying his name. If Sasuke wasn't raised with manners hammered into him since birth he might have laughed at her.

It would stand to reason that since Sasuke is absorbed in his thoughts he wouldn't notice the presence beside him until the person actually puts a hand on him and when he feels that his automatic response is what it always is when some stranger touches him.

He tries to jerk away while turning his eyes to level the famous Uchiha glare on whoever it is that grips him tighter and even as his lips part to let fly a cold insult of unworthy people touching him he finds that instead a whoosh of air escapes him in the form of a 'wha-' as he is confronted with his newest nightmare.

He is drowning.

Flailing, gasping for breath, reaching out and wanting to call for help. But it's all in his mind, because the sea of blue before him is tucked away in a tan face and framed by golden rays of sunlight that attempt to blind him in their magnificence.

At least, that's what it feels like.

"Little Raven…." His voice is as rustic and deep as Sasuke remembers it, with that slight sigh at the end of the comment that speaks volumes. The man leans closer and Sasuke leans back, his spine meeting the bar with his eyes widening.

He wants to punch him. It's an irritating itch that flares up in his knuckles and he attempts to curl his fists but can't because suddenly a rough hand is there, wrapping their fingers together and holding his arm down.

His breathing quickens as a slow, predatory smile stretches out over those tanned features and Sasuke notices something that he is _positive _wasn't there before. Six little hints of lines, like scars, run over the other man's cheeks with three to each side.

"Oh, no.." That voice rasps out and that sunny head dips a bit and Sasuke finds himself lost in blue again. Something tightens against his lungs and he gasps in a desperate breath of air as lips linger millimeters away from his own. It's as if the man _knows _that Sasuke gets lost in those endless blue depths.

God, he wants to resist. He wants to push him away. He wants to yell and throw fists and… _and Jesus Christ he smells amazing._

It's exactly like it was before which is startling because they are in a club filled with smoke and booze and sweat, but it's as if all of that can't even touch the other man. Sasuke inhales deeply and his eyes fall hooded as he continues to focus on those heated blues. He smells like the forest. Something wild like pine and fresh earth and a fall breeze. He smells like _home. _

And then regardless of his mind screaming at him to do the opposite he finds that he is leaning forward (though when the blonde had actually moved to stand between his knees he isn't exactly sure) and closing the small gap between them.

It's like letting free a beast that has been quivering in a cage. Lips ravish him, claiming him with a tongue that slips into his mouth and rolls around his own as if hungry for his taste. And he can't close his eyes because they are still captured and held hostage by blues that are suddenly so bright that he can't really focus on anything except for the color.

He feels hands running up his thighs and then fingers pressing eagerly into his hips, demanding something that Sasuke doesn't want to give and yet is helpless to resist. He allows the pressure to pull him off of the chair and he vaguely registers that the blonde tastes _exactly _how he smells before the tongue and lips leave him standing and gasping for breath.

He feels the flush over his cheeks and down his neck though it has nothing to do with embarrassment. He is shaking too and as a hand meets his own he stumbles forward a step before gaining a more sure footing and following the slightly taller man as he weaves them through people. So many people. And Sasuke is still in his daze, cursing himself for drinking so much even when he knows that he is just using that as an excuse to do this. _Again. _

He knows he should let Gaara know that he is slipping out on him but he can't bring himself to really care past the man whose hand is holding his. He looks down at the connection and tightens the hold which he is surprised to find elicits a similar response. He stumbles again and blinks as he looks up, semi-cold air helping to quench some of the fire running through his veins.

Their outside, the darkness all around them letting Sasuke know that it must be a little past midnight. The hand tugs again and Sasuke tumbles into a warm embrace, strong arms curling around his slighter frame and he doesn't even have to tilt his head back for their eyes to meet. It's perfect; he's only an inch or so shorter than the blonde but it still allows them to be eye to eye without much effort.

That force starts pushing on his lungs again as he is surrounded by _his _scent and it takes every bit of will power Sasuke has to gulp in air and force words out through his suddenly parched lips. "Who…?" Is all he is able to throw out and the blonde man cocks his head to the side in a way that makes Sasuke think of a dog that has found something strange.

Then he is melting into a puddle of nothing as hips press against his own and lips are running over the shell of his ear, allowing hot breath to fan over his tingling flesh. His arms hang uselessly at his sides.

"Naruto." The blonde's whisper is husky and sultry and everything naughty to Sasuke and he reacts as if a shock has gone through him, his hips bucking forward as his hands shoot to fist at the hem of the other man's shirt with a groan. He doesn't understand the somewhat violent reaction he has to the whispered name but it is obvious to him that somehow the man's simple _name _has Sasuke nearly in epileptic seizures.

The arms tighten around him more, if such a thing is possible, and then Sasuke realizes he is being pulled into the back seat of a car. _A cab, _his subconscious provides helpfully but he is no longer paying any attention that that little voice, preoccupied instead by the lap he is sitting on and the lips that are searing the skin at his neck.

And _all things holy, _the man's large hands are kneading at his legs, moving up to press against the rising erection in his pants. He squirms but is met with resistance that he is unable to focus on long enough to place so instead he lulls his head against the other man's chest and tries to breath as hands and lips do the most innocent of sexual gestures that have him nearly painfully hard as some time later the car pulls to a slow stop.

_The same high rise motel. _The thought is the briefest of flickers, an unimportant fact that he discards as soon as it comes. He doesn't take the time to note that the other man doesn't stop by the front desk to get a room, nor does he care that as soon as they are in the elevator he is pressed against a cold wall and thoroughly made out with until the ding of their arrival. He barely notices that he recognizes the room as the same penthouse suite (it has to be the same, because what hotel has more than one floor dedicated soully to one room?) and doesn't care to notice that a key is produced by the blonde even though they hadn't stopped to pick one up.

All of this doesn't matter because, ashamedly, Sasuke is completely and utterly malleable in the hands of the blonde haired, blue eyed god that smells of forest and warm days.

They find their way to the bedroom which isn't surprising and even though Sasuke's brain screams at him to _stop, don't go any further _he lets himself fall once more into that overwhelming ocean, waves of lust and desire and irreplaceable _need _washing over him in rushes of fire instead of cold.

And with this thought he is stumbling backwards, jerking off his shirt before the back of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles onto it, landing a second before another even warmer body is straddling his own and he loses his ability to even function in that capacity when lips are suddenly _everywhere. _

Kisses and nips move down the curve of his neck and over his collar bone before dipping down his sternum and ghosting over his chest. Nipples are teased with a hot tongue and rolled gently between teeth before biting down and making him cry out in a pained pleasure that has his erection _weeping _in the confines of his pants.

Then the tongue is swirling down in his belly button before moving to the hemline of his pants and he finds that oh yes, he really can still think, because the thought that runs through his mind is _oh my fucking god. _

Fingers make quick work of his button and fly, then a hand assists the lift of his hips so that jeans and boxers can be swept off in one deft swoop of skill. His shoes are removed with them, though his socks remain. And save for them he is bare and splayed out in all his birthday suite glory.

He has the brief thought that those blue eyes seem to be devouring him, but then he learns the true meaning of the word devour when suddenly he actually _is _being devoured. Or so it feels.

He nearly cries out, jerking his upper half up as he hisses and immediately his hands move to curl into blonde locks that still feel like silk as he remembers. There the blonde is, on his knees between Sasuke's legs, and enveloping him with a smooth as satin mouth that guides a tongue along the base of Sasuke's erection before stopping at the head and sealing firmly to suck. Though to Sasuke it feels more like a _pull _deep within his abdomen that has him mewling like a freaking girl.

He tries to tug the blonde away, to get the too hot mouth that laps at his erection away from his body but he only elicits a growl that sounds too primal; too real. And he falls back again as the vibrations run through him making his erection jump in the other man's mouth. A particular move is his undoing, the feel of the head of his member pressing impossibly deep into the other man's throat has a shuddering moan ripping from his throat. His eyes roll into the back of his head even though they are already closed.

He's being licked clean. He only knows this because his sensitive member is repeatedly being touched by something soft and wet and warm. The action should be somewhat painful on his spent member and yet it only serves to stir something within him and it starts all over again even though it's more uncomfortable than before.

That skilled mouth makes its way back up Sasuke's body and he opens his eyes to blue as breath fans over his face and he is mildly surprised that he doesn't mind the mix of his own scent to the blonde's. Lips tentatively peck against his own; once, twice, and then he is opening his mouth to a tongue tasting of male essence and the forest. He feels the press of an engorged erection against his right thigh and smiles lazily into the kiss, wondering how long it will take the blonde to get frustrated with his clothing and remove it.

It takes even shorter time than he had planned because sooner than he would have thought his body is met with a cold air that makes him shiver and he watches the other man shed his clothing like it's never been an obstacle to begin with.

Sasuke has never seen a more gorgeous sight. _Well _he _has _seen the male naked before but somehow, for some reason, tonight he seems even more so. The light that filters in through the large windows bathes the blonde in a faint blue glue and Sasuke's gaze is riveted on him. The blonde doesn't move a muscle as he stands there, looking down at Sasuke. It's as if he is indulging in Sasuke's silent pleasure, allowing him to take in the full _presence _of him.

And he _is _gorgeous. There is no other way to describe him. Not in the womanly way, no. Naruto can never be compared to any woman. He is pure, fantastic male. Saskue's eyes lazily move over the defined muscles that cord over every inch of the other man's body, taking in every little definition and storing it away in his memory for later. The way that Naruto stands with his shoulders back and his chest proudly stuck out, that sharply defined face that rivaled those of faces carved on Roman coins. The way his blonde hair splays just so, constantly looking as if he has either just had a wild romp or ran through wild terrain.

No, Sasuke doubts anyone has ever found a single thing about Naruto that can remotely be described as feminine. And he wants every single terrifying inch of the other male.

As if he can read the thought fluttering through Sasuke's mind, the blonde is suddenly over him, heaving him further onto the bed as if he is as light as a feather. Sasuke doesn't mind this….in fact he finds the effortless handling of his body makes him completely breathless. But everything about the other man makes him breathless, it seems.

For a few minutes he can't tell what way is up and what way is down, the blonde having effectively stripped him of all coherency. But his body is able to respond to every touch, every lick, every little nip that sends his nerves into a fit of electricity. And then, like a tidal wave, his consciousness falls onto him with the force of a train slamming into a car.

Or, more accurately, with the force of Naruto hilting himself inside of Sasuke. The raven cries out, his lower back arching off of the bed as his legs, looped over Naruto's shoulders at the knee (he doesn't know how or when exactly that happened) clench tightly.

Sasuke wants to cry, he can feel the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. He wants to fight against the stretch of his more sensitive parts, wants to hurt the other man for hurting him; for not preparing him properly.

But then Naruto _moves _and Sasuke's cry of pain turns into a guttural moan of pleasure and he is lost in a dark wash of passion that sends his mind back into oblivion. He thinks only of the feel of the thick muscle pushing into him deeply and slowly and driving him nearly up the wall in pleasure. The blonde takes his time, sliding completely in before slowly drawing back out. It's an agonizing pace, too slow. Sasuke finds himself nearly sobbing after a few minutes of this, but not out of pain. Oh no. This comes from something else, the need for Naruto to go faster and harder.

And so he croaks out the words "Please. Oh, Please.." Even that doesn't seem to be enough. Blue eyes watch him intently even as tanned hips pull back so agonizingly slow that Sasuke actually gives a dry sob, his hands fisting in the covers beneath him. He can't explain it even to himself. He wants more, he needs more. More. Faster, harder, _just more. _And he can't understand why the other man isn't giving him what he wants. What has he done wrong? What does he need to do.

Oh God, it's a new brand of torture created just for Sasuke. He bucks his hips but strong hands pin him against the mattress. He arches his back more but hips hold him at a steady and slow rhythm. He curves his neck to try and sit up but a single glance has him falling back.

Naruto. Naruto, Naruto…._Naruto…_

"Oh Naruto, _fucking please!"_

Later he would blame it on his imagination (because what else could it be?) but he swears that Naruto's blue eyes flash a deep red for a moment, the pupils slitting almost cat like, those strange light markings on his face growing and becoming raggedly stark against his tanned features before it all disappears and he is swallowed by the sea and the sun.

His hips are heaved up further and fingers take up a bruising grip on his waist before Naruto begins to plunder him, literally. The slap of flesh on flesh mixes with loud cries of pleasure and Sasuke doesn't even care that he sounds like a girl. Why should he care? The white hot heat pulsing through his body with every thrust of Naruto's hips is worth every sound that escapes his throat and every embarrassing thought that might cross a night maid's mind as she walked past their door. He's sure that as loud as he is being the people on the floor beneath them must be able to hear him as well.

Even over his own cries of pleasure, even over the sounds of Naruto plunging into him, he is able to hear _it. _And everything else seems to disappear in that one sound, his own throat ceasing up and refusing to elicit his pleased noises, the sound of skin meeting skin turning into nothing. It's the most wonderful sound in the world. It can be compared to nothing.

It's the soft, nearly inaudible and hitching groan that leaves Naruto in the form of "Sasuke…"

That's really all it takes, and Sasukes body is wracked with another earth shattering orgasm, warm liquid spurting against his stomach as something coiled deep within him seems to unravel and snap. It's simultaneous….his realease and Naruto's erupt at the same time and even as he feels himself go he bathes in the feeling of Naruto emptying inside of him as well, and the blonde falls on top of him, barely keeping most of his body weight from crushing Sasuke by his forearms resting on either side of Sasuke's head.

They stay that way for quite a while, panting and trying to take deep breaths of air, and then Naruto is pulling out of Sasuke. Afraid (with good reason) that the blonde may be leaving Sasuke reaches up and weakly grabs onto one of Naruto's forearm and the blonde raises a brow as his impossibly blue eyes meet Sasuke's own panicked gaze and a slow, understanding smile spreads over the other man's face as he gently pulls away and tucks them both beneath the blankets before tugging Sasuke over to splay across his chest.

Sasuke doesn't resent this. He doesn't try to resist as he places his head against Naruto's tanned chest to listen to the rapid thumping of a frantically beating heart. The sound lulls him into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of sun bathed oceans, soaring high in the clouds on black wings, anda playfully trick happy orange fox with a wide white grin.

He wakes up in the morning, alone.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all had fun reading it. Although it may seem to be just a plot-less story full of Naruto and Sasuke sex, I promise you there is an actual story in this. Just keep reading, please? Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism welcome. I love it all, really. **

**Songs listened to while writing: Fly by Sugar Ray, and El Tango De Roxanne (You know, off of Moulin Rouge?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only After Dark**

**Chapter Four**

Sasuke absolutely hates not being in control.

It's not that he's a completely anal about everything. No, he doesn't care what he eats for dinner as long as it is edible. He doesn't care if there is traffic on the roads that are normally clear. He doesn't even care whenever the person cutting his hair _accidentally _snips off a little bit too much; after all, it'll grow back.

But Sasuke completely _loathes _not being in control of his mind and his body.

They are his after all. He should be able to dictate where his thoughts go, what moods he wishes to be in, and how his body reacts to certain situations. So why is it that when faced with the color of sunshine and the sea does he lose focus to even form a coherent sentence?

Sasuke's bland gaze drags around the room that he is in, dispassionately wondering if by some miracle a pit to Hell might just open up and let him fall right in. After all he already feels like he is going through Hell, so he might as well add the whole experience of fire and other torture as well.

And it really is torture.

Day in and day out just going through the motions to survive…Sasuke feels like he's going insane. Who in the world _is _Naruto? Sasuke can't get very far on a first name alone, but he hadn't been able to think clearly enough to demand a last name as well.

_Come to think of it…how did he know my name?_

Sasuke pauses at this thought and his brows furrow as he hauls himself off of the bed. He didn't give the man his name the first night, he is positive. Everything happened so quick and it was so heated…and he knows the second time he didn't either. So how had Naruto known his name?

He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at whatever is within eye shot. The place really _is _nice, and Uchiha's know a little thing or two about nice. The walls are painted a warm brown, cut off a few feet off of the ground by dark brown molding that leads to a burgundy color that just seems to work.

The couch he has been sitting on up until now has light brown cushions with a dark brown frame, tons of pillows ranging from brown to burgundy to even the occasional black and a dark green are piled randomly against the back of the couch, and a little throw the color of mocha is thrown over a loveseat off to the side.

There is not T.V, which is something Sasuke doesn't quite understand, but there is a tall book case across from the couch against the wall where a T.V _should _be, and this baffles him even more. Who wants to stay in a motel in the middle of the city that has no T.V?

Well, Sasuke would, but he isn't too fond of technology to begin with. He grew up without watching much of it, and so he didn't need it to entertain himself. He found other ways to enjoy his time. Like running, or practicing martial arts. Those were not only fun, but great exercise as well. Itachi said he would grow up to be one of those people who were obsessed with fitness. Sasuke told him that he didn't see how that was a bad thing.

He moves over to the book case and drops his arms as he leans in close to examine some of the titles along the spines. Again he finds himself surprised. Most of them are in a variety of different languages. The most prominent, however, is Japanese and English. A strange combination that has Sasuke thinking back to the blond haired man and he is struck with the realization that they _had _been speaking in Japanese even though he clearly remembers having automatically assumed the male was from America.

_How peculiar. _He scrunches his brows together and looks around the room again, noting for the first time that the books aren't the only strange things about this particular penthouse suite. Slowly Sasuke begins to move over to the opposite side of the room, drawing up to a group of dark framed pictures arranged in an oval type pattern with each sporting a head of blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

For a moment Sasuke is riveted on the man in the pictures, taking in the tanned features and bright smile. And then he begins to note that each picture frame also houses another face.

Even Sasuke has to admit that the man is handsome. His grey hair has nothing to do with old age, his face still holding a youthful appearance even though his smiles are barely an upward curve of his lips. The slightly too-long locks are brushed over the left side of his face, covering most of it, though the strong bridge of his nose is easily seen.

A single black colored eye stares out from the shade of his bangs and pale olive skin gives hint to his Japanese heritage, even when his facial features don't quite meet.

In all of the pictures he is touching Naruto in some way. Be it a arm around the back of his neck or a hand on his shoulder, or in one in particular that Sasuke's eyes keep sliding back to their cheeks are pressed together and while Naruto looks exceptionally happy the other man looks mildly annoyed but in an amused way.

Sasuke takes a step back away from the wall, horrified, but he can't seem to take his eyes away from the photographs. The two men look nothing alike and even though the grey haired man seems slightly older there is no possible way that he is old enough to be Naruto's father or even an uncle. The way that they are so easy with touching each other has Sasuke feeling sick to his stomach, and the sheer number of photos has him shaking his head in slight denial. But he can't push it away, the realization that comes out of nowhere to try and sweep him off of his feet and it nearly works as he staggers and braces himself against the wall with a hand.

The man in the photos has to be Naruto's lover. No, lover just doesn't seem right, and neither does boyfriend. But it's clear to Sasuke that they have a very, very deep bond. A very deep _love _for each other.

Sasuke gasps in air because suddenly he feels as if he can't breathe and this time it has nothing to do with being absolutely taken in by blonde hair and blue eyes. No, this is _painful, _and Sasuke claws at his chest as he doubles over and stares wide-eyed at the floor.

_What's wrong with me?_

He falls to his knees, gasping and sputtering and coughing as he tries to suck in air that his lungs won't let in. He doesn't understand it, why is his body going out of control? Why can't he breathe? He blinks and moans as the left side of his chest experiences a flare of pain and he bends his back to rest his forehead against the soft carpet beneath him.

Why does the thought of Naruto with another man affect him like this?

He knew he should have left as soon as he woke up. Huddled over on the floor now he can't even remember what had made him stay. It is a hotel room, did he expect Naruto to come back? To say everything is fine and that he didn't really leave him alone again?

But now Sasuke knows. This isn't just a penthouse suite. No, no. It is something much, much worse than that that Naruto has brought him to and abandoned him in. This is Naruto's getaway with his lover, the place they must come to be together, a place that they must _own _together.

When Sasuke hears the opening of a door he jerks up right, still panting and clutching at his chest, and falls to the side even as he swings around on his knees. His back hits the wall with a loud thud and he cringes at the discomfort of the fall before panting and looking up through his bangs.

Standing there on the other side of the room, just a few steps inside of the now open door stands a very tall man that Sasuke immediately recognizes as the man from the photographs. He is staring at Sasuke, surprised, uncomprehending. The keys in his hands rattle as they fall to the ground and land with a decisive clicking of metal against metal.

Then the look of surprise is gone and Sasuke struggles up to stand although he is still leaning against the wall when the man's face morphs into something dark, something angry. Sasuke tries to speak but he can't with the pain in his chest still causing him to fight for air and so he just starts to shake his head back and forth in denial.

_I didn't know, _he chants in his mind as the grey haired man takes a step his way. He shakes his head harder, _I didn't know. _The man draws closer and Sasuke shrinks under his gaze. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing. Uchiha's don't _cower _to other people, no matter what the situation, but with Sasuke barely able to breathe he doesn't much care.

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face as he gasps again and the man is nearly within reaching distance as Sasuke's vision begins to go black around the edges.

_I swear! I DIDN'T KNOW!_

And then the man is reaching out for Sasuke and that's the last thing he sees before his world is swallowed into darkness.

…**.**

**I know you love me. So please don't kill me. Lol. **

**Ooooh, a hotel room that's not really a hotel room? Naruto owns a whole penthouse suite? Naruto is actually in a relationship with someone else? Who **_**is **_**the grey headed stranger? What will happen to Sasuke now? **

**So many questions... Sorry it's short, but it's meant to be that way! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You rock!**

**Only After Dark**

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke awakens in a room that is quickly becoming very familiar. His head is throbbing something fierce, kind of like having a massive hangover that no amount of medicine can cure. He reaches up to press the heels of his palms against his eyes, attempting to force the headache away. This, of course, doesn't work at all for him and so he gives up the endeavor, choosing instead to sit up in the bed.

He blinks at the clock and the green numbers jeer to him that it is exactly three-oh-three in the afternoon. How long has he been asleep? He knows he didn't get drunk enough last night to sleep this long, so why….?

He suddenly vaults off of the bed in horror, staring at the piece of furniture as if it has offended him. That's Naruto's bed. It belongs to Naruto and….his mind hits a wall that is in the form of darkly angered eyes and disheveled grey hair.

Oh no. No, no, no. His wide eyes dart around the room and he is slightly relieved to see that the bedroom is empty save for the galloping of his own heart beat and the mocking clock. He remembers studying the book case. He remembers seeing the pictures of Naruto and the other man, and he remembers being unable to breathe when said other man had appeared.

Had Sasuke really passed out? That isn't normal, is it? He furrows his brows like he does whenever he is confused about something and his gaze wanders towards the door. He stares at it forlornly, knowing he will have to leave the privacy of the room and face…whatever might be on the other side.

Squaring his shoulders he decides that sooner is better than later and makes it all the way to the door, hand turning the knob, when he finally hears it.

"You said you were done with all that, Naruto! _You promised!" _The voice is deeper and smoother than Narutos' own and it makes Sasuke freeze with the door barely cracked. It's not like he really wants to eavesdrop, but the anger laced into the accusing words convinces him that now probably wouldn't be the ideal time to remind the "lovers" that he is still here.

"I know what I _said, _but you just don't understand Kakashi! I didn't expect to see him there, and when I finally got close enough to him I just couldn't help myself!"

_So Kakashi is his name is it? _Sasuke thinks sarcastically to himself since he hasn't backed away from the door. He'd already invaded the grey haired mans' privacy by shacking up with Naruto, what's the harm in listening in on their conversation? By the sound of it, this isn't the first time Naruto has strayed outside of their 'relationship.'

There is a frustrated sound that Sasuke assumes comes from Kakashi and he can hear foot falls of the man as he begins to pace. Or Sasuke assumes that is what he is doing since the steps recede and then come closer before fading again. For a few moments there is a silence and then Naruto speaks up once more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke just kind of…happened. It's not like I was seeking him out or anything."

_Well thanks a lot, Naruto. _Sasukes' hand falls off of the knob as that tightness returns in his chest.

"He just kind of _happened?_" The other man virtually roars the words and Sasuke cringes even though he is not the one being yelled at. "_He just kind of happened _twice?"

There is a thud and Sasuke can't discern what exactly has happened but then Naruto's voice (which sounds incredibly young at the moment with none of the previous huskiness that had had Sasuke nearly melting) tunes out softly.

"I just couldn't help myself. You know me, Kakashi, You know how I've always _been. _It's just that….God Kakashi, he smelled so _good." _

_His excuse is that I _smell _good? Is he serious?_ Sasuke stares at the door incredulously, divulging the information. Who the hell uses t_hat _as an excuse? He could have said he was just way too drunk or that Sasuke had shamelessly came onto him even though it would be a lie. The fact that he has said something so completely off the wall has Sasuke believing that he really is telling the truth. But who in their right mind can't control their libido because of how another person _smells?_

Sasukes' thoughts are interrupted again and he absently notes that even though it's not being done on purpose that it really is starting to annoy him.

"If you keep doing this it could be dangerous," Kakashi's voice says. "You could end up very sick. And by the time you would realize it, it would be too late."

It takes a second for Sasuke to understand what exactly this Kakashi man is hinting at but when he does his face breaks out in an indignant flush, his hands fisting at this sides…What did Kakashi think? That Sasuke is some floozy that has sex with anything with two legs and swinging parts?

Does he think he has something? Is that the kind of people Naruto had cheated on the man with before? That last thought has Sasuke's heart rate speeding up. Does he need to go get tested for something since he slept with Naruto? He hadn't meant to forego protection with the other man, it had just happened in the heat of the moment. He hadn't even considered that the other man might have something. Oh, that makes Sasuke feel slightly nauseous.

"You know it's pointless to worry about that now. It's already happened. Naruto sounds tired and Sasuke feels another jolt of panic. What's pointless? What's already happened? Is Naruto referring to them having sex or is he saying that he already has something that can't be healed?

"Are you going to tell him?" Kakashi's voice asks.

Sasuke swallows down his rising desperation….he doesn't want to hear anymore! He doesn't want to know anymore! It's all too much!

He stumbles forward and throws the door open against the wall. Both men immediately turn to stare at him and he knows by their expressions that they can see his panic. They must know that he has been listening in because the grey haired man looks annoyed whereas Naruto shoots the older man a heated glare and then looks apologetically back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry if we woke you. How are you feeling? When Kakashi told me you collapsed I came back to check on you." Naruto's voice is so tender and gentle that Sasuke has to really _look _at him to make sure he really is the man who had left him alone in bed twice before.

Sure enough, as soon as their eyes meet, Sasuke is lost once more, He doesn't fight the sensation…he is so used to it by now that he expected it before it even happened. Naruto moves closer, worry making his hypnotizing eyes darken a few shades of blue.

When Naruto is close enough to reach out as if he plans on touching Sasuke the Raven finds himself shying away, sliding along the wall and ripping their gazes apart. He thinks he hears a hurting sound escape from the blond but he chooses instead to meet eyes with Kakashi.

The man is still gazing at him with that irritated fury simmering on his features but Sasuke is surprised to see that it is not directed towards him and if he is honest with himself, he can see a glint of hope hiding in that one eyed gaze.

"I didn't mean to intrude." The words are falling quickly from his lips and he watches as the anger fades slightly to be replaced by a raised eyebrow. He plows on, inching further away from Naruto who he can still see in his peripherals. "I didn't know, I promise."

His words cause the brow to arch higher and Kakashi flicks his eye towards Naruto before looking back once more and crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke finds himself absently noting the dark grey wife beater spread over a rather impressive chest and black slacks that seem too formal and yet work on the older man.

"You didn't know what, exactly?" The man's cool, monotone voice drones out and snaps Sasuke back to himself and before he can think over his reply the words are fumbling from his lips almost too quickly.

"That Naruto is involved with someone. If I would have known I would have _never _let-"

Sasuke is startled into silence when a loud guffaw comes from Naruto and he snaps his head that way, his eyes narrowing in sudden anger.

"Go ahead and laugh! This is all fun and games for you isn't it Why do you even sleep around if you have someone to-" He is cut off again as Naruto's chuckles become full blown howls of mirth.

He feels himself getting ready to completely snap in his anger but one thing stops his emotional downward spiral so quickly that he is left more confused than he has ever been in his entire life… that's including the nights with Naruto and waking up alone.

Kakashi is laughing as well.

It's so quiet that Sasuke barely catches it but it is there and Sasuke gapes between the two men, wondering if perhaps they have both lost their minds. When Naruto finally seems to reign in his hoots he is breathing hard and wiping tears away from his shining blue eyes.

"Kakashi, you hear that? He's apologizing to you. For sleeping with me. Because he didn't know we are _together." _The way Naruto emphasizes the word 'together' confuses Sasuke even more. It's almost as if Naruto is amused by the word. But why?

"I heard him, Naruto." Kakashi catches Sasuke's eyes once more and Sasuke feels as if he is floundering in a river, blind. He's missing something. What is it?

"Sasuke…" Naruto starts to grab Sasuke's attention and it works. He peers back to the side where Naruto stands with the widest and brightest smile that Sasuke has ever seen.

"Meet Kakashi."

….

**Hope that was good! I enjoyed writing it! **

**Reviews are loved. Going to have a Beta from next chapter and on…..I hope! **

**Have a good one!**


End file.
